Media content may be presented to users in a variety of ways. For example, a program may generate a stand-alone slideshow movie. The movie may contact static images or video, both at fixed resolutions. In another example, a program may dynamically present a slideshow based on a set of images designated by the user. The program may additionally generate and display transitions between the images and have music playing in the background.